


Rhythm

by pinkoptics



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, I don't know how to tag this without giving too much away, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexy Charles, Sexy Erik, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics
Summary: “See Charles? Like this.”Erik rolled his hips in a sure movement that Charles tried to duplicate. However, as he attempted the motion, he knew immediately that he was off. It was not quite a roll so much as a… swivel? Rotation? Charles tried again and endeavoured to put a bit more of a twist into it but knew he was still off. He lacked Erik’s fluidity, his rhythm.Would he be able to get it?





	Rhythm

“See Charles? Like this.”

Erik rolled his hips in a sure movement that Charles tried to duplicate. However, as he attempted the motion, he knew immediately that he was off. It was not quite a roll so much as a… swivel? Rotation? Charles tried again and endeavoured to put a bit more of a twist into it, but knew he was still off. He lacked Erik’s fluidity, his rhythm.

“Charles . . .” Erik let out a soft chuckle. A puff of warm air ghosted across the back of Charles’ neck and goosebumps followed in its wake, breaking his concentration.

“I’m trying.”

“No, Liebling, you’re not.” Erik licked the spot behind Charles’ ear that never ceased to make him shiver. There was no malice in Erik’s tone, only mirth. “This is not something you can analyze, breakdown and study under one of your microscopes.”

Charles huffed but did not disagree.

“You’re thinking about it entirely too much and this is something that needs to be felt.” As if to make his point, Erik rolled his hips again and in such a way that Charles certainly _felt_ it. “You need to let go, lose yourself to it, I know you can.”

Erik projected an image into Charles’ mind of the two of them moving together seamlessly. Hips flush, meeting, then withdrawing, then meeting again, in the oldest rhythm known to man.

Charles’ throat went dry and his words came out a little hoarse. “Are we dancing or fucking?”

He could feel Erik’s smile against his neck. “Is there a difference?”

Oh.

Perhaps he had been going about this all wrong.

_Yes, Liebling, you have._

More mirth and warmth curled into his mind.

Erik’s hands were hot on his hips, even through the fabric of his jeans. They squeezed as they attempted to guide Charles’ movements again. This time, Charles let go, and their hips moved together for the first time. Approval, pride, and arousal warmed his senses.

_That’s it._

Charles sank back against Erik’s chest more heavily, letting him bear just a bit of his weight. As they moved, Charles began to feel the bass. Rather than the dissonance he’d felt before, it seemed to sink into his bones, the same way he was sinking into Erik. The beat became a part of him. He raised his arms up until he could reach back behind Erik’s head and gyrated against Erik with more purpose, more confidence.

Erik’s mental voice couldn’t quite seem to form words this time, and what entered Charles’ mind was more of a purr. He turned his head so that he could brush his lips against Erik’s jaw and flicked his tongue out against the rough stubble of his five o’clock shadow.

Now that Charles’ hips had found the rhythm, Erik’s hands left them and began to rove, moving up and under his t-shirt to scratch against his abdomen. Charles’ body shuddered, reacting predictably, deliciously, to the familiar touch in a decidedly unfamiliar setting.

_How am I doing?_

_Perfect._

Erik’s hands roved higher, fingertips and palms running over the planes of his chest before skimming down his sides to rest back at his hips, pressing them impossibly closer as the bass line pulsed like a heartbeat. His mind was gone, body slick with sweat and still moving with Erik’s. The club blurred around them as though he’d had one too many drinks, but not a single drop had passed his lips. It was all Erik, music and hunger. Eventually, all Charles could think was _fuck_.

_That comes later._

The torturous, rhythmic, foreplay continued for what could have been an hour, or two, or three. Time did not seem to have much meaning.

Charles couldn’t dance. Not really. Growing up, he’d stepped on Raven’s toes more times than he could count when they’d been forced to learn how to waltz, he’d tripped and fallen when attempting a line dance at a country bar in college, he could barely keep in time with the YMCA at a wedding…

But this?

This he could do.

When it came to Erik, it seemed there was nothing he wouldn’t try, nothing he couldn’t do.

 _Home?_ Charles finally asked when it all became too much.

_Too far._

Erik projected the image of the club’s toilets.

_You’re not serious._

_Do you want to wait?_

_No._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are treasured!


End file.
